Jaden Twins
by DarlingAngelthewriter
Summary: Kagome has twin girls Yumi and Mikan. But what happens when Naraku comes into the picture on the day of their birth and Kagome is forced to send them to her time, then 17 years later to be reunited with Koga and her darling daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is the first chapter of Jaden Twins! I hope you enjoy it and review at the end.

BOOM!

(Kagome's POV)

Two babies could be heard crying inside Kaede's little hut.

A terrible demon named Naraku was after my children for their ultimate power, and InuYasha and Koga were outside trying to defend my children and me.

They aren't just my children, but they're also Koga's children.

Two beautiful healthy girls.

My twins. At that moment, Koga ran inside the hut and quickly grabbed my backpack.

Koga stands beside me panting and bleeding and he says, "Kagome we have to get you and the babies out of here! Naraku is too strong unless your friends are here, and they still haven't returned from Sango's village! There is nowhere to run!"

(No one's POV)

Kagome looks up at Koga and says, "The only place that I could keep the children safe is in my own time. You have to take us to the Bone Eater's Well or we'll all die."

Koga looks at Kagome in fear when she mentioned her time. He still hadn't seen what it looked like so he was worried, but he was running out of time when he heard InuYasha scream from outside. Kaede was unconscious in the corner of the hut and Kagome knew the old woman would be safe.

Kagome stands up as she holds both of the children in her arms. Koga runs out of the hut with Kagome following him.

Kagome looks at InuYasha and sees that he is standing with Tetsusaiga in his hand and he is bleeding all over his body even worse then Koga's injuries.

Kagome calls out to him saying, "InuYasha! We have to return to my time before Naraku gets to the babies! Hurry and run!"

InuYasha says, "I'm not running from this battle! I won't lose!"

Koga yells, "Listen, Mutt Face! Kagome needs you to help her get to her time! As we run, you can fight off Naraku to keep him away until you jump into the well!"

Naraku stood a few hundred feet away from InuYasha, in his spider demon form, and he has stab marks from where InuYasha had wounded him, but Naraku didn't seem fazed even after Koga had continuously attacked his back.

InuYasha finally starts running toward Kagome and Koga as the couple runs toward the well.

As they ran, InuYasha continuously fought off Naraku.

When Kagome and Koga reach the well, Kagome says, "Grab onto my shoulders, Koga!"

Koga does as he is told as Kagome jumps down into the well. The bright light engulfed them, and as soon as they reached the other side, Koga grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped to the top of the well. They both stared down into the well, waiting for InuYasha.

InuYasha was having a fierce battle with Naraku just outside the Bone Eater's Well.

"Die, InuYasha!" screamed Naraku as he attacked InuYasha with a sharp pointed leg.

There was a loud voice that yelled, "Hiraikotsu!"

A large boomerang sliced the sharp pointed leg off of Naraku's eight-legged body.

Now it was only seven legs.

Naraku was no longer able to stand up, and he collapsed to the ground with a loud crash.

When the dust cleared enough, InuYasha looked up and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala standing there.

"InuYasha!" yelled Sango.

She and the others ran over to InuYasha, but before they could get to him a large cloud of miasma swept between them, and kept them apart.

Shippo transformed into a big pink, floating ball and he floated above the miasma.

Sango and Miroku jumped on top of Kilala and flew above the miasma as well.

They couldn't see InuYasha or Naraku.

All they could do was wait.

InuYasha stands at the edge of the well with his nose covered to keep out most of the miasma so it wouldn't weaken him too bad.

InuYasha thinks to himself, "Naraku is being quiet. Too quiet..."

Suddenly, Naraku appears in his human disguised form and tackles InuYasha.

The last thing Sango and the others heard was InuYasha's yelling from below.

Naraku gasped as he held onto InuYasha by his throat.

They were falling, but a pink and purple light surrounded them.

Naraku growls and says fiercely, "What is this trickery?"

InuYasha has his eyes on Naraku's face.

InuYasha's eyes and facial expressions were filled with worry.

They were passing over into Kagome's era.

Too many lives were at risk like this, and the whole point of getting Kagome and the children into Kagome's time was to keep them away from Naraku.

It was turning out just the opposite of what they wanted to happen. When the light stopped, InuYasha was pinned to the bottom of the well in the present time by Naraku.

Kagome looked down into well and yells, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha looks at Naraku and says, "Get out of here, Kagome! Take your children and run!"

Naraku smirks and slams his forehead into InuYasha's head saying, "You are a fool, InuYasha.

You're pathetic!"

He laughs and evil laugh and suddenly the well began to pulse.

Kagome runs with Koga, but Koga starts to glow purple.

She looks at Koga and says, "Koga? What's wrong, Koga?"

Koga says, "I feel like something is pulling me..."

InuYasha notices Naraku is glowing a dark purple as the well pulses with demonic swirling energy.

Koga pulls two emerald necklaces from a hidden pouch on his waist and hands them to Kagome.

Koga says quickly, "You must put these on the girls. It is supposed to protect them from demons and hide their scent. I won't ever get to see them again, Kagome. Find a home for them to live in until they are seventeen years old."

Koga strokes the blue eyed daughter's cheek with a smile and he says, "I love you my darling. Yumi."

He turns to the green eyed child and says, "You're name shall be..."

Kagome interrupts him saying, "Mikan. Her name is Mikan."

Koga nods in approval and says, "My darling daughters. Mikan and Yumi, I love you forever."

He puts the moon-shaped necklace with a star-shaped emerald in the middle around Mikan's neck, and he puts the star-shaped necklace with a moon-shaped emerald in the middle around Yumi's neck.

Everything fades out and Koga and Naraku disappear back into the well. InuYasha stands up and jumps out of the well.

Authors Note: I hoped you liked it! Stick around for the next chapter! Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Everything fades out and Koga and Naraku disappear back into the well.

InuYasha stands up and jumps out of the well.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

InuYasha runs to Kagome's side and she says, "I'm alright, InuYasha."

InuYasha asks, "What happened to Koga and Naraku?"

Kagome says, "They weren't allowed to stay in this time for long, because the well wouldn't permit it. The only reason the children were allowed to cross is because they were made from me. Only you and I are allowed to cross over into different time diminutions to stay. I won't be able to stay here much longer either, because I already told my parents that I'm staying in the Feudal Era. I have to get them to a nice couple that will take care of them, InuYasha. I know who I need to go to."

InuYasha looks at Kagome sadly and he nods saying, "Alright. I will come with you to help if I can."

She nods, before they search out the two people who Kagome could trust.

Kagome talked with them about the situation, and they agreed that they would take in Mikan and Yumi.

Kagome began to cry as she kissed her beautiful children on the forehead.

She gave them to the couple, and left with InuYasha.

Then Kagome returned to the well, and decided she would return in 17 years...

_**Almost Seven-teen Years Later...**_

"I got it!" yelled Mikan as she kicked the soccer ball across the field and scored another goal.

The blue team hollered cheerfully as they crowded Mikan and patted her back.

They finally finished the game, and the blue team beat the red team.

Mikan gathers her stuff and waves to her friends saying "See you guys later! Have a good summer!"

At about the same time, Yumi yells, "I got it!"

Yumi power spikes the volleyball over the net and it slams into the court and bounces up.

Yumi's team had won again, and it left the other team angry.

She is on the red stripes team going against the blue stripes team.

Her friends give her a high-fives before they slam their fists together.

Yumi runs into the changing room and changes into her jeans and black t-shirt.

She pulls her black hair out of the ponytail and quickly brushes it.

Yumi takes a washcloth and cleans the sweat away from her face, and then she quickly puts her volleyball uniform in her bag.

Yumi runs passed her teammates yelling, "I'll see you girls after the summer! Have fun! Don't forget me!"

"Later!" her teammates yell to her as she disappears around the corner.

Yumi looks at her watch and says, "I'm going to be on time today! I hope Mikan doesn't get too pissed off if I'm a little early."

She runs to the front of the school and stands in the meeting place.

A few minutes later, Mikan comes running toward her waving her hand.

Yumi says, "You're late today, Mikan!"

Mikan glares and says, "Oh shut up, Yumi! What team were you on today?"

Yumi says, "Red stripes."

Mikan laughs and says, "Mine was blue!"

Together they say, "We are totally opposites!"

They laugh as they start walking home and chatting about the last day of school.

"Josh was so cool today! He gave me a hug and wished me good luck!" Mikan said a little too happily.

Yumi smiles and says, "Alex Foster actually talked to me today. He wants me to come and see him sometime."

Mikan rolls her eyes and says, "Why do you like the Goth people?"

Yumi says, "Because I hate preps and I don't like Josh that much."

They both roll their eyes and say together, "You have no taste in men."

"Whatever!" they said together.

They kind of giggled as they walked into their house and found that no one was home.

The note that Kaname and Michiru left said they were catering at an after-party for a client.

Mikan's lips turned into a mischievous grin as she says, "The parents are gone, and the house is all ours. Do you know what that means, Yumi?"

Yumi says, "PAR-TAY!"

Mikan squeals and says, "Yay! I'll fix the food, and you'll set up the beanbags and the cushions. Pick out a movie you like, and I'll pick out one of my scary movies!"

Yumi says, "Okay!"

Mikan skips into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn, sodas, chips and dip, and cookie dough for cookies.

Yumi goes into the huge living room and throws all the cushions onto the floor and makes them in lounge.

She goes into the room she shares with Mikan and grabs her black beanbag and Mikan's purple beanbag.

She throws them in the middle of the pile and then goes to movie cabinet to pick out some movies.

As soon as she picks out her movies she sits down and waits for Mikan.

Mikan walks in with popcorn and sets it on the floor beside Yumi and says, "I'm about to start on the cookies, so will you make the dip for the chips?"

Yumi jumps up and says, "Sure!"

They walk back into the kitchen and Mikan gets the cookie dough out of the refrigerator and sets it on the counter saying, "We have chocolate chip for me, and turtle chocolate chip for you."

Yumi nods and grabs the cheese from the refrigerator and chops it into squares.

She grabs two cans of diced tomatoes and peppers and mixes it into a bowl with the cheese squares.

She sticks it into the microwave and sets the timer for five minutes. Mikan finishes cutting the cookie dough for herself and sticks it into the oven. When she gets halfway through Yumi's cookie dough, Yumi reaches over and grabs the rest of the cookie dough.

Mikan says, "Hey! What are you doing"?

Yumi says, "I do it all the time. I like to eat half of it raw."

As Yumi eats her cookie dough raw, Mikan rolls her eyes and says, "You're so weird, Yumi."

Yumi smiles as says, "Stop talking about yourself. It isn't nice to say things like that about yourself you know?"

Mikan rolls her eyes and says, "Do you want me to hit you?"

Yumi laughs saying, "No, but you need to go pick out your horror movie."

Mikan asks, "What did you pick out?"  
She says, "_Red Eye_ and _Enough_, My favorite Thrillers."

Mikan laughs and says, "Fine. That means we get to watch Dog soldiers"

Yumi rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Yay."

Mikan bounces away into the living room to get the movie out. Five minutes later, Yumi stirs the cheese dip, and then puts it in the microwave for two more minutes.

When it is done, she pulls it out and stirs it again, then puts it on the counter.

She grabs a bag of chips and dumps them in a different bowl so it doesn't make a crackling sound during the movie.

Yumi pulls out a large plate for Mikan to stick the cookies on when they come out of the oven, and then she grabs glasses for the drinks.

In fifteen minutes, the timer goes off for the cookies and Mikan comes bouncing back in and pulls them out while turning off the oven.

Mikan transfers them to the large plate, and sets Yumi's cookies on a smaller plate for her.

Mikan asks, "Do you want to use the white grape juice wine for drinks?"

Yumi says, "Yes! I love that stuff!"

Mikan giggles and says, "Me too!"

They finally get everything ready and put it all out in the living room.

Yumi says, "Let's watch my movies first since they aren't scary. Besides, its still bright outside and scary movies are better in the dark."

Mikan sighs and says, "Fine, but no complaining during the scary movies."

Yumi says, "Yay! Okay, _Red Eye_ first, and then _enough_."

Mikan says, "Yeah, blah. Get on with it woman!"

Yumi puts in the movie and they sit there eating food and drinking grape juice wine.

Finally, the time for the horror movies comes, and Mikan jumps up and down while gathering the first _Dog Soldiers._

"Don't wet your pants, Mikan," Yumi says in a mocking tone

Mikan glares at Yumi as she says, "You should really go to the bathroom. I know I am."

While Yumi uses the restroom, Mikan puts the DVD in the machine.

When Yumi comes out, Mikan goes in.

After that, they finally get situated and start the horror movie, while eating and drinking.

By the time the movie had ended, Mikan and Yumi are both staring at the screen.

Yumi says blankly, "I still don't get it."

Mikan rolls her eyes and says, "Oh well, time for bed!"

Yumi says, "Let's clean up. Mom and dad should be back soon."

They clean up and put the cushions back on the couch.

Then they take turns in the shower, and go to bed.

While Mikan stares up at the dark ceiling in her bed, she says, "I have this really weird feeling, Yumi. I keep getting the shivers."

Yumi says, "Me too. I'm so tired. Go to sleep."

Mikan says, "I've felt really distant from mom and dad lately. Do you think something is wrong?"

Yumi says, "No. I've been talking to them alot lately. You should talk to them a little more."

Mikan says, "I've just been so wrapped up in soccer, I never noticed."

Yumi says, "Well, now is a good time to start noticing."

They fall asleep at the same time and they both have the same dream.

Everything is dark.

They can hear two baby's crying.

They see a woman with long raven hair, and brown eyes holding two babies in her arms.

One of them has blue eyes, and the other has green eyes.

They were born the day before, and there was an old woman lying in a corner with a bloody shoulder.

Explosions could be heard and felt from outside and the mother of the children held the babies close.

The green eyed baby is wrapped in a purple blanket, and the blue eyed baby is wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"It is alright my little ones. You'll be safe as soon as daddy defeats the evil demon outside," she spoke to the children.

A man with bright blue eyes, long black hair in a pony-tail, fangs and pointed ears, and a wolf tail runs into the hut yelling, "Kagome we have to get you and the babies out of here! Naraku is too strong unless your friends are here, and they still haven't returned from Sango's village! There is nowhere to run!"

The woman looked up at the man saying, "The only place that I could keep the children safe is in my own time. You have to take us to the Bone Eater's Well or we'll all die."

The man looked scared and then faded out.

Then a vision appeared, and they saw the woman enter a house.

It's the same house they live in now.

The man was nowhere in sight.

The woman says to Kaname and Michiru, "We have no one else to turn to, and there is an evil man after my children. I want to know if you will adopt them, and take them in for a while. At least until we are able to get rid of the man that is trying to kill them."

Kaname says, "We'd be happy to take them in, Kagome. You will need to write all of this down on paper with your signature, and then we'll be able to adopt them."

Michiru says, "What are their names?"

Kagome looks down at the twins and says, "The blue eyed girl is Yumi, and the green eyed girl is Mikan. Please take good care of them."

After all the papers are written and signed, Kagome starts to cry as she gives the twins to Kaname.

Kagome leaves and Mikan and Yumi wake up from their dream.

"No way!" the twins yell at the same time.

Yumi looks at Mikan and says, "That couldn't be real could it?"

Authors Note: Well this is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Comment if you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan says, "I don't know, but let's ask mom and dad!"

Yumi says, "Its 11am. They're at the catering place already. Oh my gosh! I have a volley ball game today at 12 in the afternoon! I have to get ready!"

Mikan screams saying, "I have a soccer game! I'm going to be late!"

They both scramble out of bed and share the bathroom as they get ready.

They both have fifteen minutes left until their games when they are finally ready to go.

They grab their gear, run out of the house, and rush towards the school.

Yumi says, "My game is in the gym so I'll see you later, Mikan!"

Mikan waves as Yumi runs to the gym and she says, "Good luck, Yumi!"

Yumi waves back at her and says, "You too!"

Mikan reaches the soccer field and the coach says, "Mikan get on the field. Its the practice run!"

Mikan yells, "Okay!"

She puts her arm, knee, and wrist pads on as she runs onto the field and a teammate kicks the ball towards her.

Her reflexes kick in and Mikan kicks the ball straight toward the goal.

She makes three practice scores while everyone else practices passing.

Yumi makes several practice serves, spikes, and passes until finally the coach says, "Everyone come over here!"

Yumi runs over and stands next to the coach with the volleyball on her hip.

Coach says, "Today we are going against Kyoto high school. These girls play rough so be careful, and don't get hit in the head with the ball. Yumi you'll start at the front left. Everyone else, just fall in. Go!"

The girls run onto the court as the game starts.

After an hour of playing volleyball, it is finally the last quarter of the game, and there are thirty seconds left in the game.

Yumi seems like she is ready to pass out as the other team serves the ball.

She is at the front and in the middle because some of the girls had been injured so she has to play two positions.

The ball comes right at her and it seems like its in slow motion as she hits the ball over, and a girl hits it back over again.

A girl to the left of Yumi hits the ball, but it goes sideways to her.

Yumi hits it over the net and a girl hits it to her again.

Yumi feels a rush go through her arm and she spikes the ball and they score the last point of the game.

The buzzer goes off and Yumi's team screams and cheers because they have won the game.

Yumi stares at the scoreboard unbelieving, but she snaps out of it when some of her teammates pick her up on their shoulders and holler for her.

As soon as people are done, they set her back on the ground and Yumi gathers her stuff and goes to the locker room.

She cleans up like usual, changes into jeans and a black t-shirt, and sneaks out the back of the gym so people wouldn't try to take her picture.

Yumi crosses over to the soccer field to watch the rest of Mikan's game.

Mikan makes another goal as she hammers the soccer ball into the net with the side of her foot.

Everyone cheers again as the girls run down to the other end of the field.

Yumi stands with the coach and the coach greets her.

Yumi yells to Mikan, "You can do it, Mikan! Hammer that ball!"

Mikan smiles as the ball is passed around.

Mikan steals the ball away and kicks it to a teammate.

Mikan and some of the girls run down to their goal as she prepares to score another point.

McKinley passes the ball to Mikan and it seems like things go in slow motion as she hammers the ball toward the goal, but the goalie grabs it before it goes into the net.

Some of Mikan's teammates look at her angrily and some of them encourage her.

Yumi yells, "Come on, Mikan! You can do it! Try again!"

Mikan is becoming angry as the other team gets the ball again, but Mikan's team is better and they get the ball back.

Mikan kicks the ball extremely hard and makes a goal.

Her teammates holler and scream for Mikan because they have won the game.

They pat her back and give her a bottle of water.

Mikan takes a drink as her teammates congratulate her.

Mikan grabs her stuff and walks with Yumi to the changing room.

They talk and Yumi excuses herself to the bathroom.

Mikan changes out of her uniform and into pants and a t-shirt.

Yumi comes out of the bathroom and starts to walk over to Mikan, but when Mikan looks at her she freezes.

Mikan is also frozen.

Yumi frozen because when she looks at Mikan's face her eyes are glowing green.

They stood like that for a while.

Both of them are frozen as members of the team start to leave and they don't notice them.

Yumi drops her volleyball gear and stares at Mikan a little afraid.

Mikan's hair starts to float as energy surrounds her.

Yumi runs out of the changing room in fear of her twin sister's drastic changes.

There is a crash behind her and Yumi looks back and sees Mikan chasing her.

Something isn't right about Mikan and she runs a little faster than usual.

Yumi runs down the sidewalk and soon comes upon a steep hill.

Yumi thinks, "Mikan isn't that good at climbing steep hills, but I am. This should slow her down."

Yumi starts running up the hill and sees a small building.

Mikan is still right at her heels.

Yumi runs into the building and slides the door open and finds herself standing in a well house.

Yumi walks down the steps and turns her head trying to see if there's a place to hide besides inside the well.

All she could see were shelves so Yumi hears a growling and footsteps.

She knows it is her sister standing at the door as the door opened and light came into the well.

Yumi turns around and looks at her sister in the eyes.

Yumi's eyes are filled with fear as Mikan walks slowly down the steps only a few feet away from Yumi now.

Yumi says, "Mikan what is happening to you? It is me, Yumi, your sister. This isn't like you. Snap out of it!"

Mikan growls as her eyes glow bright green.

Mikan leaps forward and tries to slice Yumi with her nails.

Mikan nails had grown out.

As Mikan swings her hand to cut Yumi's throat, Yumi gasps as she puts her hands against the edge of the well and leans her head back.

When she does this, she falls backwards into the well.

Yumi screams as she falls, and Mikan jumps in as an attempt to finish her off.

Everything around them glows a purple-ish black color as they fall.

Yumi thinks, "What is happening? I feel so strange, like a strong energy is surrounding me. What is going on here?"

They both pass out when they touch the bottom of the well.

A few minutes later, Yumi wakes up a little drowsy.

She looks over at Mikan and sees that her entire body is glowing bright green.

Yumi starts to panic and she stands up quickly, still afraid of what her sister might do if she wakes up.

Yumi grabs some of the vines on the side of the well and climbs out.

She runs in a random direction and doesn't notice that she isn't in Tokyo anymore.

Mikan's eyes suddenly open.

Her eyes are still glowing bright green and she jumps out of the well with her newly found energy.

Mikan sniffs the air and smells Yumi's scent.

She runs towards the scent and she sees Yumi running.

Yumi is fumbling over things as she makes her way to the other end of the forest.

Yumi looks back once and sees Mikan is gaining on her.

Yumi finally makes it to the edge of the forest and it is a hill that goes down towards a village crop field with a village at the other side of it.

As Yumi starts to run down the hill, Mikan jumps in the air trying to kick Yumi's back, but she misses and hits the ground right behind Yumi, which explodes with energy and makes Yumi fall.

Yumi rolls down the hill and lands in the water of one section of the fields.

Mikan stares down at Yumi waiting for her to start running thinking that it is all a game.


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi gets up out of the water and starts running down the aisle towards the village.

When Yumi started running, Mikan did too.

Just as Yumi enters the village, she trips.

Mikan is about to tackle her when someone yells, "Leave her alone!"

A man in a red kimono jumps between them with a huge sword, but Mikan is fast and leaps back before she is cut with the sword.

Yumi falls down on the ground and a woman in a yellow kimono with pink flowers embroidered on it, and has black hair comes to her aid.

The woman drops to her knees next to Yumi and says, "Are you alright kid?"

Yumi looks up and says, "Its my sister! Something is wrong with her! You have to help her! Please don't hurt her, just help her get back to normal! Please, I'm begging you."

The woman says, "Calm down. InuYasha is going to protect you."

When Yumi looks at the woman's face, she remembers the woman from somewhere.

Yumi forgets about it for a moment and looks back at Mikan.

The man in a red kimono is staring at her trying to figure out what to do.

InuYasha says, "Kagome what do I do?"

Kagome says, "Don't kill her, InuYasha. Something is happening to her and its making her act strange."

People from the village are screaming, gathering their children, and hiding in their homes saying, "A demon! Hide! It's going to kill us! InuYasha will protect us!"

All eyes are on Mikan as InuYasha tries to think about what to do.

Suddenly, Mikan jumps over all of them and lands on a roof and jumps from roof top to roof top trying to get to the other side of the village heading west.

InuYasha yells, "Hey! Wait!"

Kagome says, "Let her go, InuYasha."

He looks at Kagome and says, "Huh?"

Yumi says, "You can't just let her go! What'll happen to her if someone tries to kill her, or what will happen when she tries to kill someone?"  
Kagome says, "She's heading toward Koga's wolf den. She won't get far without running into him."

Yumi says, "But he won't know who she is!"

Kagome says, "If she's coming from our village, he'll know. For now, lets get you into the hut. You're soaking wet."

Kagome helps Yumi stand up and they take her to Kaede's hut.

When they sit down in the main room, Kagome looks at Yumi suspiciously.

Kagome asks, "Where are you from?"

Yumi says, "I'm from Tokyo, but this doesn't look anything like it."

InuYasha says, "Tokyo you say?"

Kagome's eyes are wide and she thinks to herself, "No, it couldn't be. She can't be my daughter, but what if she is? How did she get here?"

Yumi says, "I was being chased by my sister. Something happened to her while we were in the bathroom and she attacked me. I ran up a hill trying to get away from her, but she followed me. I came across the well shrine and when she attacked me I fell backwards into the well. She followed me too. Now I don't know what to do. Our parents will be so worried."

Kagome starts to become anxious and asks, "What are your parents' names?"

Yumi says, "Kaname and Michiru."

Kagome continues, "And what is your name?"

Yumi replies, "My name is Yumi."

Kagome's eyes widen even more and she passes out.

InuYasha yells, "Kagome! Are you okay? Kagome?"

Yumi says, "What happened to her? Did I say something?"  
InuYasha says, "I don't know. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all took Kilala and went to see if Naraku was really dead. So far they haven't found anything, and I've searched over the entire eastern lands."

Yumi says, "Let's put her in bed or something. We shouldn't just leave her here on the floor."

InuYasha nods and carries Kagome to her part of the hut and puts her to bed.

He goes out and gets a cold bucket of water and a rag for her as well.

Mikan is running across open area and can see some mountains ahead.

She sees a woman and a child walking along the path and goes to attack them.

Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I can't wait to add more. Please Comment if you want more or just to tell me what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

They scream, but someone jumps between them and Mikan saying, "Oh no you don't demon! You will leave them alone!"

Mikan jumps back and stares at the man standing in front of her.

She can smell wolf all around him.

He has a tail and is dressed in a weird armor and fur.

His eyes are blue and he has fangs and pointed ears.

Mikan attacks him and tries to cut his neck with her fingernails.

He is too fast for her, and he grabs her arm and throws her.

She lands on her feet like a cat and runs at him and growls as she tries to cut him again.

He grabs her by the throat and pins her to the ground with his legs wrapped around her legs to keep her from moving and he uses one arm to hold her left hand back while her right hand grabs his arm, trying to move him.

He looks at her eyes and notices they are green.

He has a strange feeling in his stomach that is telling him to stay away.

He learned to trust his instincts.

Especially after Kagura had slayed his comrades at Naraku's castle.

This wolf demon's name is Koga.

He hears a 'dink' and he sees Mikan's necklace.

He realizes that it's the same necklace he had given his daughter Mikan the last time he saw her.

His eyes widen and he freezes.

Mikan takes this opportunity and throws him off of her.

Koga lands on his feet and as Mikan attacks him, he backs up trying not to be hit.

Koga thinks, "Its impossible. How was she able to get here?"

Koga growls and quickly runs behind Mikan and knocks her out.

He catches her and stares down at her saying, "Mikan... It couldn't be. My darling daughter."

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter. I though now I have writers block, but please comment to encourage a quicker addition of chapters. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Koga puts her on his back and picks up the necklace.

He puts it in his hidden pocket and runs towards Ooyama Village in a whirlwind of air.

Koga stops in front of Kaede's hut and InuYasha smells him so he comes outside.

InuYasha says, "So you found her? Yumi was worried sick about her."

Koga seemed different.

InuYasha notices this and wrinkles his nose.

InuYasha says, "Why are you and Kagome acting so strange. First, Kagome passes out, and now you look like you're ready to cry. Why are you both acting weird?"

Koga walks towards InuYasha and says, "These are the twins that Kagome gave to the humans in her time."

InuYasha freezes and says, "These are. You're daughters?"  
Koga nods and says, "Where is Yumi?"

InuYasha says, "Inside with Kagome."

Koga nods and walks inside the hut.

InuYasha jumps up and lays on top of the roof to give them space and family time.

Koga walks back into his and Kagome's guest room.

He sees Kagome laying on the bed with Yumi sitting beside her.

Koga lays Mikan down beside Kagome and drops to his knees next to Yumi.

InuYasha could smell salt in the air...

Koga was crying beside Yumi.

Yumi stares at him a little confused and surprised that he had just brought Mikan in.

She wanted to burst out and thank him for bringing Mikan back, but for some reason she felt uneasy and confused.

Something about this man gave her the chills.

Yumi felt like she knew him from somewhere, but where?

Yumi blinks and looks at Koga's tearstained face and she says, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Koga shakes his head and he stands up.

He wipes away his tears trying to bring his wolf pride back out.

He looks away from her as tears begin to form in his eyes.

Yumi looks at him with concern as she says, "What is wrong? There must be something wrong if you are crying. Now tell me why you are crying, right now!"

Koga looks down at the ground as tear begin to fall freely down his cheek.

"Well? What is it? Tell me!" Yumi commands.

Koga sits Yumi down and says, "Ok I think you're my daughter."

He then pauses for a moment as Yumi's eyes widen and she says, "Wait a minute! The only way for that to be possible is if Mikan was your daughter to and besides how do you know all of a sudden?"

Koga kneels down to her level and softly grabs a hold of the necklace as he says, "Because this necklace is the same necklace Kagome gave to Kaname and Michiru."

At those words Yumi froze up and her mouth dropped.

"Let me guess, that is the name of your parents," says Koga, who then looks at her with little surprise in his face.

Yumi just nods her head with her mouth still wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note!

If you are interested in reading the story or wanting to know what story I am working on at the moment and/ or when the next chapter is due or if it has been delayed, check my home page. There is a list of stories which I have or plan on created and I also have which ones I am working on at the moment, which chapter, and when they are due.

Please check on a weekly bases or whenever for updates. Thank you!


End file.
